


A Dream?

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: After dream sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dream Sex, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Ritsuka keeps having weird dreams of herself having sex with Scathach.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Scáthach | Lancer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	A Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> yay a solid number of works.

Ritsuka finds herself wandering an endless void of darkness all around her. She hears nothing but the clicks of her boots echoing through the nothingness. After what seems to be an eternity she can fairly see a dark figure ahead of her, they’re carrying something.

“Hey!” She calls out, but they don’t respond.

Ritsuka begins running at them as she gets closer she can see it’s a woman carrying a long red spear on her shoulder, she knew only one person besides Cu who wielded that spear.

“Scathach!” she calls out only this time she turns around and the sound of her name. Suddenly the black nothingness that surrounds her dissipates. Both Ritsuka and Scathach find themselves in one of the many training rooms in Chaldea.

“Master, you’re late for training,” she says sternly, “Eh?”

Ritsuka was still confused by the sudden shift in where they were earlier. “Prepare yourself master.” With that being said Scathach got into battle position and rushed Ritsuka spear aimed at her heart. Ritsuka was too slow and just accepted her fate, closing her eyes. Nothing happened however, slowly she opened her eyes to see a pair of blood red ones staring at her.

“Scathach?” she questioned carefully. She was wearing her mask, something not usually common, she was also standing over her on her bed. 

“Master, why were you late for training today?” she questioned crossing her arms.

“Oh? Sorry Scathach must’ve overslept I-I’ll get ready right away,” she says nervously as she sits up. Scathach simply nods and jumps off her bed making her way towards the door. Before leaving she gives one of her terrifying sideway stares. It was enough to send chills up her spine; she would have to make sure she didn’t oversleep in again.

She got dressed in her usual outfit, the standard Chaldea uniform, the uniform was comfortable enough save for the two chest straps that made her boobs look bigger, she would have to talk to Da Vinci about that.

“And that's it, well done Senpai!” Ritsuka was exhausted by the time training was over. She was so exhausted to the point where she could barely stand upright. “H-Hey mash-” she could finish her sentence; not before subsequently losing her balance and collapsing onto the floor. Luckily Scathach was ready to catch her before she could touch the hard floor.

“Senpai!!!” Mash said startled with concern in her eyes, “she’s fine but exhausted, I’ll take her to bed.”

Scathach carries the little master to her room, when she sets Ritsuka down on her bed and drapes the blanket over her she can’t help but smile at her cute sleeping expression. She finds herself staring a bit too long, “I shouldn’t but I can’t help it.”

Sctahach leans down to give Ritsuka a tender kiss on her lips, she only planned to give her one kiss but soon one kiss turned into two then three.

Ritsuka awoke to the sound of slurping. Her eyes fluttered adjusting to the bright ceiling that hung above her. She heard more slurping and she could also feel something, something good. Her eyes trailed down and widened in shock when she saw…

“S-Scathach!” She saw Scathach of all women sucking her dick, there was a serene smile on her face when she looked up from the blowjob she was giving her. She pulled her head up making a loud pop as the head of her dick popped out from her mouth. “Why hello master, I see you’re awake.” She said it as if she wasn’t just giving her a blowjob a few seconds ago.

“Scathach wh-what are you doing?” she asked, still not believing the sight before her. The scottish lander simply laughed and shook her head, “silly master I am only giving you what you are dreaming of.” A dream? But this was no ordinary dream; it was a perverted one, one that Ritsuka often dreamed a lot about. Though could you really blame her? Seeing a sexy badass woman walk around in a black skin tight suit was bound to turn heads.

Ritsuak shyly looked away trying to compose her thoughts which mainly involved her telling herself this was all just a dream, all she would need to do was pinch herself and she’ll wake up. It always works right? Right? She was pulled away from her thoughts when she felt Scathach go back to sucking her cock which was shamefully still erect. “Wait Scathach don’t!” She got cut off when her warm lips wrapped themselves around her shaft. She hurriedly moved to cover her mouth with the back of her hand keeping any sounds from escaping.

“Is this really happening? No she said it was only a dream but what if it’s not and it’s actually real!” Ritsuka was internally freaking out; she couldn’t interpret whether the scene before her was real or not. Whether it was real or not it felt pretty good.

“Come on master, I know you want this. I've seen the ways you looked at me during training,” she said while stroking the member, “besides your dick seems like it wants it.”

Ritsuka blushed in utter embarrassment, “D-Don’t say things like that. It’s embarrassing.” If she wasn’t panicking already she definitely was now when she saw Scathach leaned in. Her lips got captured in a deep kiss, she had no control over the kiss.

Scathach mounted her little master and grinded her cunt against her cock forcing a moan from Ritsuka. She deepened the kiss further by parting the young master’s lips and slipping her tongue in with no struggle much to her joy.

“Ugh, she's so assertive can this really be just a dream? If it is I don’t want it to end.” Unfortunately all good things will eventually come to an end, she was woken out of her dream by someone gently shaking her. She blinked her eyes open and shot straight up beads of sweat dripping from her forehead.

“You were having a dream about me,” Ritsuka turned her head to face Scathach sitting on the side of her bed. “Wow, it really was a dream.” she thought to herself.

“Scathach you won’t believe the dream I just had,” she said. “Oh? And what was it about master?” 

“Well for one you were in it and it was a um… a very naughty dream.” she said as she felt her cheeks flushing. “Was it?” 

“Y-yeah,” she turned away sheepishly, “even if it was a dream I appreciate the things you did to me I wish you would’ve continued.” she admitted this time looking Scathach straight in the eye.

Scathach cheeks lit up, her usually stern and serious expression faltered instead turning into a blushing mess. “I don’t know what your so-called naughty dream was about but whatever it was I have no idea what it is.” She stammers out.

Ritsuka smiled lightly, “damn is she blushing? She’s so cute when she’s flustered,” *internal screaming* “it’s so rare to see her actually being flustered for once I must savor this moment.” 

“Please let me return the favor…” Ritsuka crawled from her spot to where Scathach was sitting, when she got close enough she ripped her bodysuit to expose the fully formed mounds attached to her body. She yelps when Ritsuka goes in and sucks on her breast and pinches her nipple with two fingers.

“Ugh, this feels so wrong but so good.” Scathach thinks to herself, but she makes an effort to push Ritsuka away just letting it happen even though she shouldn’t. “Mmm, taste good.” 

“Don’t say such embarrassing things you foolish child.” She stammered out not making eye contact with the little woman sucking her breast. Ritsuka then breaks off from the breast to gently push Scathach down the bed with a kiss using her other hand to rub her pussy through the skin tight suit.

“Hah…” Scathach softly moans at the contact, “she’s pretty wet even though we’ve just started, oh well it’s not like I’d complain.” Scathach makes adorable little noises and moans as she continues to play with her pussy through her tights, “hehe she is so cute like this.” Ritsuka says in her head.

“Mmph...mmm” Ritsuka turns their make out into a sloppy one using her tongue to play around with hers. She may not be able to beat Scathach in a duel but she can beat her in a tongue wrestling match. 

“Oh Scathach you’re so cute. I just want to make you feel good.” She voices, “what are you saying? What’s gotten into you? Has the exhaustion really affected you this much to the point. Where you spew out nonsense.” She replies. 

Ritsuka simply gives her a warm smile, she pulls up from the kiss to position herself over the prized possession, however she doesn’t move instead looking at Scathach keeping the smile on her face. She rolls her eyes and undoes the straps hiding her pussy. Ritsuka finds herself drooling over the perfectness that is before her. She almost can’t believe this is real, She begins to slowly tease the cunt by slowly rubbing the head up and down the precious cunt.

She lets out a moan, just rubbing her dick against it already feels good she can’t wait to put it inside. She takes a moment to look at Scathach who was making an undeniably cute face. Her head was turned to the side and her lips quivered whenever she rubbed against her aching clit. 

“Hoo...Haa,” As she got more accustomed to the feel of the head pushing against her folds she quietly moaned. “Is she seriously teasing me now?” feeling dissatisfied. Luckily for her Ritsuka lost her patience and finally pushed her cock in her throbbing pussy.

“Huu~Kuh...Uugh,” Ritsuka let out groans of pleasure the further she pushed herself inside Scathach. She was very tight and wet too. “Oh Scathach you feel so good,” she said in a low sultry tone. 

Blushing, Scathach scrambled to find words, “Hey! Don’t describe it. I don’t need to know why you’re feeling.” She was indeed very cute when flustered and Ritsuka would never stop teasing her about it.

“Eh? But I’m just telling the truth, you feel so warm and tight I don’t ever want this to end.” She didn’t notice that she stopped rocking her hips until Scathach beckoned her to start moving again. Ritsuka grabbed one of her legs and placed atop her shoulder to spread her legs wider.

With no warning Ritsuka started thrusting herself in and out of the clenching pussy. Scathach yelped at the sudden change in pace but also moaned as her pussy was stimulated. “Don’t move so suddenly like that! Hah…” she moved to cover her moans.

She leaned up on one elbow and looked down to where she and her master were connected. She saw herself get fucked, she saw the cock disappear inside her pussy and reappear when it came out. It looked so hot seeing herself get fucked.

Ritsuka was panting heavily above her sweat dripping down her forehead and neck. Most of it would get soaked by the tank top she was wearing. She also found herself unconsciously thrusting harder eliciting moans from her Scottish mentor.

Scathach was then suddenly flipped over to where she was now laying on her stomach. A pair of hands grabbed her hips and lifted them up. Scathach instinctively propped her hands up to hold herself in a doggy position. When Ritsuka went back in she began pounding again but it didn’t feel the same as it did a bit ago. She didn’t have a good idea of what she was doing behind her, “What is it now? You’re not going as haarrrrrr!” she got cut off when Ritsuka suddenly started ramming hard and fast. She could've sworn she told her not to move so suddenly.

Scathach could muster nothing but breathy moans that drove Ritsuka to thrust harder. Ritsuka could feel herself losing self-control as she heard more of Scathach moans and she was making them and it was real too. Scathach gripped the bed sheets as hard she would grip her spear when battling an enemy, there was drool spilling from the corner of her mouth.

The lewd sound of Ritsuka’s hips slapping into Scathach’s gorgeous ass was the only other sound that was made apart from their moans. Ritsuka could hear or rather feel Scathach clench around her, “hngh.” Both of them moaned out loud at the same time while Ritsuka coated the walls with seed and Scathach coated the cock with her nectar.

She could actually feel the throbbing cock spew out cum inside her; it felt rather good. “Haa...Haa...Haa” Ritsuak fell on top of Scathach dragging her down onto the bed with her. She draped her arms around the Scottish lancer as if she were cuddling a teddy bear.

“Ah Scathach I'm so tired...” she said while yawning at the same time. Her cock was still lodged comfortably inside Scathach’s warm embrace, the overflowed pussy leaked cum from it. “Foolish child, I shouldn’t have woken you,” when she felt Ritsuka’s breath even out she turned her head slightly seeing the little master fast asleep drool seeping out from the corner of her mouth.

Scathach cracked a rare smile, she gently stroked Ritsuka’s orange locks lovingly like a mother. She sat up and repositioned Ritsuka’s head so it was resting in her lap while continuing to stoke the beautiful hair.

“I’m a very lucky woman to have been summoned by someone such as you little master.”

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I’ll be accepting request now.


End file.
